


Oops, Our Faces Collided

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Oops I didn't mean to kiss you in front of thousands of people?, Oops are faces collided, PDA, Typical Hockey Violence, tiny tiny tiny bit of blood play i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill "during a pens/caps game, crosby and ovechkin get into a nasty fight that leads to a steamy make out session right on the ice. refs and teammates have to break it up. awkwardness ensues. 10 points if they are bleeding and still trying to punch eachother as they are being pulled away by refs. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, Our Faces Collided

**Author's Note:**

> I came into the fandom on Sid/Ovi and I guess it's nice to contribute to it? IDK. I wanted to write something, but I didn't know what, so I went in search of some prompts and opps, look, Crovechkin!
> 
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> IDEK

Sidney doesn't like Ovechkin. He's rude and arrogant and he makes jokes out of everything. Sidney can respect the fact that Ovechkin is a decent hockey player, but he doubts he will ever respect him for anything else.

The Capitals are playing in Pittsburgh when Sidney realizes that maybe dislike isn't the right word. The Pens are ahead 3-2 when suddenly, instead of standing on the ice, Sidney is shoved harshly onto the ice. It's usually not a big deal, he plays hockey, shit happens, but as soon as he tries to get back up, he's shoved even hard back down. He glances up to see the number eight speeding away from him, the capitals getting control of the puck and heading toward the Penguins' zone. 

Sidney let's it go. Hockey is a physical sport. There's going to be shoving and physical play. He might not like what Ovechkin did, doesn't mean that Sidney can't ignore him. They thing is though, it happens again when Sidney has the puck and is going for a break away. Out of nowhere, Ovechkin comes and steals the puck from him. The impact causes Sidney to land right on his face. When he gets up and turns to make chase, it's already too late. The red light goes off and the Caps all form a tight group, cheering for Ovechkin's goal. That's when Sidney's blood starts to boil.

They head in for the second intermission. He listens to the game plan, trying his best to concentrate and throwing out advice when directed. When the come back out onto the ice for second intermission, Sidney is determined not to let Ovechkin get to him. He avoids being near the Capitals player unless he has the puck. It works until there's three minutes left in regulation, the score still tied at three goals each. Geno passed him the puck, all Sidney needed to do was tip it in, when Ovechkin comes barolling into Sidney, in a hit that is nowhere near legal. Sidney bounces back and lands hrashly on his side. He feels the sting of a busted lip before he's back on his feet and dropping his gloves.

Ovechkin gives him this cocky little smirk and makes to skate away before Sidney grabs him by the arm and ears his helmet off with surprising ease. There's surprise on his teamtate's faces and the fans are screaming, but Sidney blocks it out as he draws his fist back and punches Ovechkin right in his face.

He reels back for a moment, obviously surprised that Sidney is fighing him, before he snarls and drops his own gloves. They circle each other for only a moment before they're on eachother. Sidney knows that he'll have several bruises when this is over, but he's pretty sure that Ovechkin will have a broken nose if Sidney keeps punching him in the same spot, so he thinks it's worth it.

Ovechkin blocks his next punch and they trip up, Sidney going down first with Ovechkin coming next. Sidney braces himself for the next hit, only to have it not come.

Instead, Ovechkin's face comes falling onto Sidney's and they kiss. Sidney's mind goes blank for atleast five seconds, neither he nor Ovechkin moving. Ovechkin bites his lip and Sidney gasps in shock at the flair of pain.

Ovechkin jolts suddenly, and is pulled off of him by a ref. Sidney is helped up by a teammate, he's not sure who, as his eyes are locked onto Ovechkin's shocked face. Sidney waits until whoever was holding his arm to let go before he skates the short distance to where Ovechkin was being restrained. He had enough time to reel his arm back and punch the Russian just as he started to free himself. Sidney heard Ovechkin cuss before he was grabbed and pushed away from him. Sidney heard Ovechkin screaming in Russian, his tone of voice deadly, but he didn't try to come after Sidney. Sidney was escorted of the ice, the fans still shouting, only this time in shock and confusion as his and Ovechkin's mid-fight kiss is played for the stadium to see.

Sidney isn't on the ice when Laich gets he overtime winner. His team comes into the locker room, giving him a wide berth. He convinces the media that he isn't feeling up to talking and makes an quick escape. He's stopped on his way out of the stadium, told they need to talk to him tomorrow, as soon as he wakes up. He waits around in one of the conference rooms, waiting for the majority of the fans to leave. When he gets to the parking lot, a bloodied Ovechkin is waiting by his car.

Ovechkin's nose is dicolored, an ugly purple. His cheeks are bruised and he somehow got a cut along his hairline during their fight, a butterfly bandage keeping it together. Sidney wondered what he looked like, as he hadn't even washed off the blood from where he was certain his lip was bleeding.

"I did not plan for kiss to happen," Ovechkin says, breaking Sidney from his thoughts.

Sidney stares at him for a moment before shrugging. "It was an accident."

Ovechkin nods, the air tight and awkward between them. He shuffles his feet and stuffs his hands in his pockets, imitating Sidney's awkward stance. "We not mention again, yes?"

Sidney nods silently and Ovechkin nods back. He turns and walks briskly away from Sidney, turning a corner and disappearing. Sidney stays where he is for a moment before climbing into his car.

He let's his fingers brush where ovechkin had bitten him, now no longer bleeding. He quickly starts his car and ignores the tingling. It was probably from the pain. It had to be from the pain.

He drives off, determined not to think about the incident until he's forced to tomorrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Oops, Our Faces Collided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862013) by [drowninglub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub)




End file.
